1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, and a data transmission method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many portable appliances such as mobile phones and notebook PCs are configured from a main body equipped with operation means to be operated by a user and a display portion equipped with a display device such as an LCD. Also, a movable member is used for a hinge portion connecting the main body and the display portion. Normally, power lines and signal lines pass through this hinge portion. Thus, lines passing through the hinge portion are deteriorated according to transformation of the hinge portion. Accordingly, a refinement for preventing deterioration in the lines passing through the hinge portion occurring at the time of transformation of the hinge portion is desired. Additionally, the LCD is an abbreviation for Liquid Crystal Display.
To suppress deterioration occurring in the lines passing through the hinge portion, first, it is important to reduce the number of the lines passing through the hinge portion. Until now, a parallel transmission scheme was used in many cases for data transmission from the main body to the display portion. In the case of adopting the parallel transmission scheme, several tens of signal lines are to pass through the hinge portion to transmit image data to be displayed on the display device. Thus, there were risks that signal lines would be twisted due to the transformation of the hinge portion, and that the power lines and the signal lines would break. Accordingly, a method of adopting a serial transmission scheme, instead of the parallel transmission scheme, to data transmission of the hinge portion was devised.
In the case of the serial transmission scheme, data is encoded and then transmitted. At this time, for example, a Non Return to Zero (NRZ) encoding scheme, a Manchester encoding scheme, an Alternate Mark Inversion (AMI) encoding scheme, or the like is used as the encoding scheme. For example, JP-H3-109843A discloses a technology for transmitting data by using an AMI code, which is a representative example of a bipolar code. The patent document also discloses a technology according to which a data clock is transmitted after being expressed by an intermediate value of a signal level, and the receiving side regenerates the data clock based on the signal level.